Bitter Sweet
by Sushie-chan
Summary: Quand des serviettes en papier se mettent à faire les entremetteuses. Quand un café devient lieu de romance, de prise de tête...
1. Quand l'intrigue appelle

_Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il se trouvait au milieu de tout ce monde bruyant, grouillant. Il pouvait déjà voir cet homme aux lunettes noires classiques et simples tripotant la cuillère de son service sans même toucher à son café. Son regard perdu au loin. Une femme peut être ? Le travail ? Et cette jeune fille au près de la porte, le regard aux aguets, attendait peut être un rencard ?_  
_Tant de gens, tant de vies qui se croisaient sans se regarder. Mais une seule vie avait attiré son attention. Celle qui était là, la constante même de ce café. Une lueur vive et à la fois fantomatique qui flottait dans ce bar, livrant tantôt un thé réconfortant, tantôt un cocktail explosant dans l'estomac du client. Toujours un sourire aux lèvres et un mot gentil. Sauf peut être avec lui. Il faut dire qu'il ne faisait rien pour améliorer son traitement. Pas que l'envie lui manquât d'être plus courtois mais devant tant de monde, la fierté prenait le pas. Mais chaque vendredi, il venait et prenait place à l'une des nombreuses tables de l'Impérial. Et chaque vendredi il s'adonnait à son passe-temps favori : celui de regarder et d'inventer la vie de chaque regard qu'il pouvait croiser. Mais jamais il n'avait pu placer le moindre événement avec ces yeux verts. Aussi décida-t-il de demander à l'intéressé de quoi sa vie était constituée._

_Ainsi commença un échange épistolaire des plus incongrus._

.  
.

_Lettre I :_

.

«_ Quand l'intrigue appelle..._ »  
.

Bonjour Bonsoir.

Vous devriez changer de serviettes en papier pour votre service : il est incroyablement dur d'écrire dessus sans se faire prendre ni déchirer la matière. En somme, je suis Maître de vos Serviettes. Il me semble avoir vu un sourire à l'autre bout de ces lettres, ais-je tort ? Je viens de provoquer un rayon de soleil dans ce bar. Je suis formidable n'est-ce pas ?

Ah, un froncement de sourcils et un nez qui se pince. Savez vous à quel point vous êtes adorable avec cette expression ? Il ne manquerait plus que les joues gonflées. Sans vouloir offenser votre virilité soyez en (presque!) sûr.

Je vous écris, donc, pour parler sans aucun préjugé. Que ce soit de ma part ou de la votre. Parce que votre regard m'intrigue tout comme le mystère qui règne autour de vous. Je trouve cela perturbant et je n'apprécie pas cela. Je trouve cela très étrange.

Car je peux voir à travers vos yeux si verts. Mais pas autant que je ne le voudrais. Je vois une brume derrière ces lunettes. Je vois une ombre derrière ce sourire pourtant si radieux. Je ne peux pertinemment pas vous approchez sous peine que vous n'en soyez blessé. Ce qui est loin d'être mon but.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en veux point à votre vertu, contrairement à cette jeune fille que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui. Une amie à vous peut être ? Votre ami, le patron, Rémus me semble-t-il ? Est quelqu'un qui m'a l'air charmant. Dans le sens où il arrive à faire briller de mille feux votre regard et nous faire entendre, à nous pauvres clients désœuvrés, votre rire cristallin. Un vrai bonheur avec ce temps et ce froid au dehors. (Désolé, j'ai fais un trou dans cette serviette en papier. Vous devriez changer de marque...)

J'adore observer votre « danse » si je puis l'appeler ainsi : chaque pas que vous faites en servant ces cocktails, café, thé et sirop me subjugue. Loin de moi l'idée de vous trouver attirant pour tenter quoi que ce fut avec vous -sans vous offenser vous êtes beau mais je ne tente qu'avec des hommes de mon bord que je connais déjà- mais je vous trouve très élégant malgré ce tablier au rouge criard. Ce rouge vous va étrangement bien. Malgré qu'il m'irrite les yeux à chaque fois qu'il entre dans mon champ de vision, ne vous en déplaise.

Avez vous déjà remarqué que la table près de la porte était bancale ? Cette pauvre dame tente désespérément de ne pas vous embêter et de ne pas faire tomber sa petite tasse de chocolat chaud suisse. Je l'aurai bien aidée (je suis une âme presque charitable) mais je préférais largement vous écrire.

Promis, je tenterai d'aider les bonnes gens. Un jour, quand j'aurai du temps. Déjà que j'en ai peu pour pouvoir venir consommer ici, mon seul loisir. Ah ! Désespoir ! Que la vie d'un homme actif peut être dure, n'est il pas ?

Je dois peut être vous effrayer à tout observer tandis que vous vous efforcez de travailler, non ? J'adorerai voir votre expression intriguée, peut être dégoûtée, ou juste curieuse vis à vis de cette petite lettre. (Cette pauvre maman qui n'arrête pas de vous demander des serviettes... Je vous prie de l'excuser : je n'arrêtes pas de les lui voler sous le regard malicieux de son gamin. Brave petit.)

Votre chocolat est délicieux même si j'ai ma petite préférence avec le Thé Ispahan (au lotus ou au nénuphar ? Je ne suis jamais certain.) ou encore ce sublime Bellini*. Vous manquez à chaque fois de le renverser en passant près du comptoir : le sol y est il étrange pour vouloir vous attirer à lui à chaque fois ? Bien que je le comprennes : votre physique est tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable bien que votre coiffure est des plus... sauvage. Mais vos yeux sont sûrement votre plus belle arme.

Deux puits émeraudes où l'on aimerait plonger. Deux pierres précieuses qu'on aimerait vous dérober à la moindre occasion. Nombreuses doivent être les femmes qui vous courent après, n'est ce pas ?

Si vous me répondez que non, si vous me répondez bien entendu, je ne vous croirai pas. Je sais la gent féminine fort amatrice de ce qui est Beau. Et vos yeux en sont sûrement une des meilleures preuves ici bas. De plus, je suis certain qu'avec votre sourire lorsque vous prenez les commandes, elles fondent toutes. Ah ! Les joies de la séduction simple et hétéro. Don Juan n'avait aucun mérite... Quoi que ! Ce pauvre gars était, selon Éric Emmanuel Schmitt, un gay refoulé. Dire qu'il a couché avec toutes ces femmes... De la plus laide à la plus belle ! « Rien n'était trop chaud ou trop froid pour lui ».

Je ne saisirai certainement jamais le pourquoi de cette lettre. Toujours est il que je vous l'écris. Et ce, sincèrement. Sans arrière pensée pour votre magnifique fessier, je le jure ! (Encore un trou... Fichue serviette!)

J'espère sincèrement une réponse. Même un origami ferait l'affaire je pense. Mais j'aimerai vous connaître. Et surtout apprendre ce qu'est la brume derrière ce vert si incroyable. Et ne me dites pas la fatigue ou je fais un scandale !

_Le jeune homme mit ces trois serviettes couvertes d'encre dans une bien belle enveloppe sans se faire remarquer par le monde l'entourant. Doucement, il la glissa entre le sucrier et la bougie sur sa petite table. D'un geste leste il se leva , paya et partit sans se retourner. Le carillon de la porte résonna en écho à ses pas. Peut être allait il recevoir une réponse à sa missive étrange. Un sourire était collé à ses lèvres alors qu'il descendait la rue balayée par le vent froid de Janvier, tandis qu'un jeune serveur découvrait l'enveloppe entreposée là._

.

.

**Bellini : Cocktail Italien à base de vin blanc ou de champagne et de crème à la pèche. Un délice.**


	2. Quand on s'obstine

**_Voilà la seconde lettre ! Toujours du même personnage. En effet, je n'écris que la partie de Draco. Celle d'Harry est écrit par une de mes Soeurs. Ne vous en faites pas, je la mettrais aussi en ligne ici, quand elle aura écrite sa réponse... S'il y en a une!_**

_._

_._

_._

_Un pas pressé. Un carillon malmené. Une mine renfrognée._

_On se débarrasse du manteau hâtivement sur le dossier du fauteuil. On se frotte les mains : la chaleur peine à retrouver sa place dans les membres gelés. L'arôme du thé, du chocolat et du café chatouillant le nez ne tarde pas à rendre le sourire aux clients. On se frictionne encore un peu les bras pour faire circuler le sang. On retrouve sa place habituelle, comme si réservée pour sa personne._

_Un sourire ne peut s'empêcher de prendre place sur le visage rougi par le contraste de la chaleur de l'Impérial avec le temps au-dehors._

_Il commande un thé brûlant._

_Un bon Earl Grey._

_Il se saisit d'une serviette discrètement et commence à griffonner dessus._

.

Lettre I [Bis] :  
.

« _Quand on s'obstine..._ »

Bonjour Bonsoir.

Je vois que vous n'avez pas touché à vos serviettes. Ah, quel gâchis ! Je ne suis pas responsable si vous retrouvez une petite marque d'encre de temps à autre sur votre table. Vos thés sont formidables : mes mains ont failli avoir une brûlure -changement de température oblige- et mon palais est ravi.

Je me sais persistent mais, il faut dire, lors de ma précédente lettre, j'avais totalement oublié une chose : un moyen pour vous de m'écrire en retour. Sot que je suis et pressé par le temps, l'argent, bref, par le travail. Aussi vous propose-je ceci : chaque vendredi, quelqu'un viendra récupérer la lettre de votre part. Attendez-vous à des mots de passe ! Je lance donc le premier : _Cupcakes are diet killers_. Au moins suis-je sûr que personne ne pourra vous dire cela avec une main tendue pour une lettre.

Et voilà. J'ai tâché votre table. Et j'ai fait un trou dans vos serviettes. De votre faute !

J'espère que vous ne prenez pas trop à cœur mes lettres : je ne voudrais pas que vous trouviez mon identité tout de suite. J'aime jouer derrière un masque, comme lors d'un Carnaval somptueux à Venise. Les paillettes, le secret, les murmures... Avouez que cela a de quoi plaire.

La chape de plomb autour de vous se densifie, si j'ose dire. Aujourd'hui, vous me semblez fort fatigué. Vos yeux sont cernés et malgré votre sourire, on ne peut les manquer, navré si vous tentiez de les faire oublier. Remus semble être préoccupé par votre état d'ailleurs. Je l'ai entendu avec cette charmante grand-mère qui m'a donné une serviette de plus : vous dormez mal ? Je vous conseillerai bien mais je suis moi-même sujet à d'horribles nuits.

Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous empêcher de trouver le sommeil du juste ?

Désolé. Il semblerait que mon stylo ne puisse s'empêcher de faire du gringue à cette serviette. Et de la trouer dès qu'il en trouve l'occasion...

J'espère que rien ne vous oppresse, cher serveur. Me connaissant, je serais capable de vous procurer une solution – gorille- pour régler certains problèmes. Juste parce que je suis intéressé par ce que vous dégagez. Surtout lorsque vous avez rejeté l'offre de cette demoiselle rousse. Et qu'elle vous a jeté son chocolat -j'espère qu'il était froid !- sur votre chemise grise.

Certes, je me dois de la remercier : vous avez prit un tablier blanc pour remplacer votre habituel.

Mais, je dois l'avouer, votre ton froid, incisif, et votre regard m'ont provoqué des frissons, comme lorsque le vent froid vous se glisse sous vos vêtements, vous mord, s'accroche à vous. Et que cela m'a plu. Beaucoup. Vous êtes donc capable d'avoir un côté tranchant, inébranlable ! Et la manière dont son visage s'est décomposé lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte que vous n'en aviez rien à faire…

Magnifique. Je jubile. Intérieurement mais je Jubile.

Voilà. Je finis ici ma lettre, en attendant votre réponse.

Et, pitié, changez de marque de serviettes !

.

.

_L'enveloppe est à peine attrapée par un serveur curieux que notre ami retourne à son travail et au froid mordant. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre._

_Un de ses amis allait venir chercher une réponse. Si réponse il y avait._

_Le cœur léger mais étrangement serré, il descendit la rue._

_Allait-il recevoir une réponse ?_


	3. Quand le Silence répond

**Voici enfin la réponse d'Harry ! Nous sommes désolées du retard de sa réponse mais l'ordinateur d'Eden n'était pas content et a donc décidé de crasher. Mais voici la réponse tant attendue bien que courte !**

_._

_._

_Il posa le chocolat sur le plateau entre les deux tasses de café. Son regard se porta sur la table contre le mur et darda des sorts tous plus horribles les un que les autres sur le pauvre bout de papier coincé entre le sucrier et les fleurs. Saloperie de rose rouge! Le toussotement d'un client le rappela à lui et ses yeux reprirent leur calme habituel. Éclat d'émeraude sur la mer de sable de son visage._

_Plus de lettre et surtout, plus de sociopathe._

.

Réponse I :

_" Quand le Silence répond... "_

.

Êtes vous un sociopathe en puissance?

Vous savez que le harcèlement est puni par la loi? Non, mais sérieusement, je peux savoir ce que qui vous a prit? Non seulement vous m'observez à la loupe, mais en plus vous maltraitez mes serviettes. Qui sont innocentes et fort appréciables merci bien!

Qu'est ce qui vous a prit de m'écrire? Deux fois en plus? Vous ne savez pas décrypter les silences monsieur-je-suis-trop-bien-pour-le-papier-à-lettre? Et bien sachez que le mien appelait le votre. Et que je fuis vos maux, vos mots et tout ce qu'ils peuvent entraîner et puis, vous me faites sérieusement peur!

Faut avoir un vrai problème mental pour courser les gens comme ça. Je vous jure que si vous essayer encore de me décrire, je vous montre le papier peint de tellement près que vous pourrez plus parler d'autre chose pendant des mois! D'ailleurs vous verrez plus jamais autre chose parce que je vous aurais crevé les yeux sur le crépit!

…

Avant que vous ayez une théorie débile expliquant la présence d'eau sur le papier, je tiens à préciser que mon filleul est juste venu me dire bonne nuit encore trempé de son bain.

... Oubliez ça, je n'ai pas de filleul, je ne vis pas avec lui, je vis dans une caserne de gendarme entouré de barbelés et de chiens à trois têtes qui vous boufferont si vous approchez, enfin si vous survivez aux ninjas de protections!

D'ailleurs, si vous tenez a le savoir, je dors sur une arme a feu, oui monsieur! Tout ça pour me protéger des psychopathes auteur de lettres sur serviettes qui sont incapables de lire dans les silences.

Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous parle parce que:

1) Vous êtes flippant

2) Je n'ai rien a vous dire

3) Vous êtes flippant

4) Vous êtes un sociopathe

5) Vous êtes vraiment flippant

6) Vous écrivez sur des serviettes! et c'est flippant

7) Vous me faite flipper!  
.

Et puis merde puisque vous ne comprenez pas les non réponses silencieuses, voici une réponse silencieuse:

.  
.

A bon entendeur, salut!

.  
.

Ps: Je refuse votre mot de passe

Ps2: 04******** (oui, c'est le numéro d'un psy)

Ps3: Vous êtes un sociopathe

Ps4: Et puis je vous parle pas d'abord!


	4. Quand un psychopathe s'amuse

_Le vent froid commençait à migrer vers d'autres contrées, plus ou moins lointaines. Pas trop tôt. Surtout qu'il risquait de revenir, histoire de bien emmerder son monde. Ce qui créait encore une raison pour venir à l'Impérial. Une plausible pour le reste du monde. Car lui savait que la raison qui le poussait, le tiraillait, le torturait, était bien évidemment de pouvoir répondre au défi qui lui avait été donné._

_Car comment pouvait-il le voir autrement ?_

_Un sourire fendit son visage. Rien n'était fait. Tout était encore à jouer. Qui lira saura qui sera Gagnant._

.

.

Lettre II :

_« Quand un pyschopathe s'amuse... »_

_._

_._

Bonjour Bonsoir !

Votre réponse m'a fait plus plaisir que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Et je réfute vos propos. Je suis un homme honorable, jeune serveur ! Etrange, je peux à la limite vous l'accorder. Après tout, on me connait souvent pour mon comportement.

Je ne me suis jamais posé la question quant à mon degré de socio-pathologie, je dois vous l'avouer. Mais je doute être placé dans les derniers degrés de la chose. Ma position sociale m'en empêche, voyez-vous ?

Gérer mille et une choses ne peut vous laisser loin du monde trop longtemps.

Et je tiens à vous préciser que je ne vous harcèle pas. Ne le prenez pas mal, vous avez piqué mon intérêt. Au pire, je paierais mon amende et je vous achèterai un bouquet de roses blanches et bleues. Et je ne maltraite pas vos serviettes. Elles font du gringues à mon stylo, bien trop enjoué, je vous l'accorde.

Ce qu'il m'a prit de vous écrire ? Eh bien... la même chose certainement qui me pousse à vous répondre maintenant. Essayez de deviner, tiens ! (Et oubliez donc la case psychopathe je vous prie, je suis sain d'esprit. La preuve, je vous écris sur des serviettes de mauvaise qualité.)

Après tout, je ne menace personne de violences contre papier peint, moi ! Mais, je ne vais pas me plaindre, vous me faites découvrir une facette que je ne soupçonnais qu'à grand peine. Après votre altercation avec la demoiselle de la dernière fois, je ne vous imaginais pas du genre lion. Comme quoi, vous êtes à double face !

Ce qui n'est pas sans charme, je vous l'avoue.

Quant aux traces sur le papier, il est vrai que des idées plus saugrenues les unes que les autres m'ont sautées dessus. Comme celle comme quoi vous m'écrivez de votre bain, nu. Ou encore entre deux verres lors de votre service, ma présence occupant vos pensées, vous rendant encore plus tête en l'air que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Ou bien des larmes de rage. Mais vraiment, celle là était celle qui me rendait le plus mal à l'aise. Je ne souhaite guère de voir un tel événement. Surtout si j'en suis la cause.

Vos yeux me sont trop précieux.

Laissez moi m'expliquez avant de hurler au fou furieux.

Vous rendez vous seulement compte du pouvoir qu'ils contiennent ? Ô combien ils ensorcellent le pauvre homme que je suis ? A quel point sont-ils capables de retranscrire le tumulte d'émotions que vous tentez de retenir lorsque cette cliente gênante vous demande de nettoyer pour la sixième fois sa tasse ? Non ? Et bien moi je le vois. Et cela me captive. Cela me transporte.

Je ne saurais définir l'attraction qu'ont vos yeux sur ma personne. Je la redoute autant qu'elle me plait.

Un filleul vous dites ? Il a de la chance de vous avoir comme famille. Mais cela veut-il dire que vous logez avec ses parents ? Est-il le fils de votre patron ? Dois-je en conclure que vous vivez avec ? C'est à dire, en tant que compagnon d'un de ses parents ?

Une arme à feu ? Dois-je me sentir préoccupé ? Menacé peut être ?

Mais... savez-vous seulement qui je suis ? Ou suis-je l'Ombre qui vous hante, qui vous pourchasse dans la nuit ? Qui vous rend parano ? Qui vous rend fou ?

Vous devez néanmoins avouer que ma distraction vous a permis de vous concentrer sur autre chose que vos autres problèmes (que je veux tout de même connaître!), n'est ce pas ?

Vos cernes sont bien moins marqués. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Même si, d'après vos propos, vous n'en avez cure. Mais après tout, nous avons tout notre temps pour apprendre à nous apprécier à notre juste valeur bien que la mienne, je doute que vous puissiez la connaître…

Malgré tout, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me disiez de but en blanc que je vous terrifie. Que je crée de la Peur en vous.

Je ne sais encore si je dois en être fier, ou si je dois m'en mordre les doigts, de remord... je dois dire que le premier me plait et me reflète bien plus. Le sadisme héréditaire sans aucun doute ! Après tout, rien ne vaut de se réjouir des tours que l'on occasionne, n'est ce pas ?

Puis-je en déduire que vous êtes une poule mouillée, très cher serveur ? Auriez-vous avalé et recraché tout le courage qu'un homme peut avoir ?

Ne pensez pas à me dire « Oui mais vous, vous vous cachez derrière des serviettes en papier », je vous en prie. Ce serait faux. Car vos serviettes sont bien trop fines et mal fichues pour aider à quoi que ce soit.

Je suis certain que vous vous réjouissez de voir tout ce monde avoir du mal avec vos fichues serviettes. De la morue, vous dis-je !

Et je suis désolé de vous annoncer que votre silence par papier n'est pas très éloquent. Ni très communicatif. J'en suis la preuve vivante. (Enfin, vivante. Jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez qui je suis. Et que vous me truffiez de balles sans remords, dans un rire digne d'un méchant de Marvel qui se fera botter le cul comme un jouet par un grand truc vert. Véridique.)

Enfin. J'attends votre réponse véhémente avec impatience !  
.

.

( PS : Mon mot de passe était excellent je vous ferais dire!)

(PPS : Pas besoin d'un psy. Le chocolat, c'est fait pour ça!)

(PPPS : J'adore quand c'est violent.)

(PPPPS : Merci d'avoir mis le tas de serviettes près de ma table!)

.

.

.

_Le temps s'était adouci. Il était temps de mettre les voiles et d'aller rejoindre les bureaux. Il était temps d'attendre la __réponse. Il était l'heure d'affronter les requins du boulot. De la vie. De protéger cette petite bulle d'air qu'il s'était trouvé._


End file.
